Shado Hacks Facebook Profiles
Near the end of June 2010, Shado found Rev's Facebook profile, and then epic pwning creepiness, depending on how you look at it commenced. The Conversation (Shado is in Bold, Rev is in Italics) Now, I have nothing personal against him, but you have to admit this is hilarious (unless you have emotions). Can I ask you some questions by e-mail? I know you don't like me but you're the about the only person who I could ask advice with issues that pertain to Christianity, I don't have a pastor or anyone like that Let Pimpmaster Jones be your friend on FaceBook. He is my secret account. I will message you there. Yeah I know who Pimpmaster Jones is, I would add him if it weren't for one thing, which is a long story. Fine then. Go away. Don't be like that Shado, I don't add anyone on Facebook anymore, I can explain if you want. Then explain. I've got the account hidden so Gen 90s people can't find it, what's the deal? You see, my grandmother pretty much forced me too add her on Facebook, and she complains about like every Facebook friend I have, she lived in the same house as me so it's hard, this is why I don't add people anymore, and why I use Twitter and e-mail, one can only imagine the fit she would have if she saw someone named "Pimpmaster" on my friend list. Lie. Even if it isn't, I can always change the username. Now, accept Jones's friend request or I post Nessa pics on Gen 90s. Shado why are you so manipulative? I trusted you with those pics, and you said you would keep them to yourself, I'm tempted to call bull but I don't want to risk it, anyway just change the name and I'll accept you. Oh and it's not a lie I'm serious. The name is now "Daniel Baker". Add him. (LINK REMOVED) I will, but first I to ask one question, can I trust you? I didn't post the Nessa pics as soon as you sent them to me. So yes. Okay, just don't bother anyone on my friends list, and don't try to contact my grandmother. (The next day, which is today... here's where it gets really good) You haven't accepted my FR yet, nor have you sent me one. In 6 hours I post the Nessa pictures to Gen. 90s. In 24 hours I upload them to /b/. Shado promise me that when I accept your friend request you'll erase all pics of Nessa from your computer or anywhere else you have them(Flash drives, someone elses computer, etc) Shado why are you acting so manipulative? I seriously can't stand you anymore, I thought you were a good person, seriously you think God would be happy if you ruined a teenage girls life by putting her photos on /b/? That's just low, I trusted you and you have completely betrayed my trust, I feel like crying right now, Nessa means so much to me, please don't ruin her life. Btw you got what you wanted, I added you. I really don't want you on my Facebook though, I'm seriously considering deleting you Wait I deleted you by mistake(Was trying to delete someone else) just send another friend request I make a new Facebook for all you 90's people, since the Pimpmaster Jones acount is hidden they won't be able to see it on my friends list, thoughts? And please put off the 6 hour deadline for Nessa's pics until you reply, I wanna know your thoughts about this. Wow, calm down. You're such a baby... You are threatning the safety of my girl!!! Of course I'm gonna be like this!!!! Now that you're on my Facebook what do you plan on doing? Please promise not to message anyone on my friend list. The Results http://www.youtube.com/v/GGXzlRoNtHU Category:Events Category:Topics